A Push-to-Talk (PTT) wireless mobile device is a mobile device capable of participating in a group conversation in which only one speaker can talk at a time and each member of the group can hear the speaker. The wireless mobile device works by having a user push a button to transmit and release the button to receive signals transmitted by other user(s). The walk-talkie like nature of PTT enables immediate communication between a group of people anywhere within network coverage. A PTT group conversation is initiated by a selective dynamic group (SDG) call by one member of the group. An SDG call group defines all the members of the PTT group and is stored as an address book entry in a wireless mobile application. The SDG call group must be preconfigured by the user with each of the participants' PTT numbers to initiate a call, limiting the ability to create ad-hoc SDG groups.
Therefore there is a need for an improved method for initiating selective dynamic group calls from a wireless mobile application.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.